


The Surprise

by Goatstrick



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, and the rest of this unconventional family that I'm too lazy to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatstrick/pseuds/Goatstrick
Summary: Webby discovers a rather upsetting fact about Lena's past, and is determined to rectify it





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Heckin' Season 1 Finale spoilers yo holla  
> This would take place after said Finale where I live in denial about what happened to Lena

It was eerily quiet around Scrooge McDuck's Mansion today, Lena noticed. And that was saying something considering she spends most of her time around Webby, who is quite possibly the least quietest person out there.  After a while of wandering around it kinda started to unsettle her. She checked Scrooge's room, the triplet's, Beakly's and even going back to her and Webby's room just in case she was there.

Nothing.

Did they just forget to tell her about something or what? For a moment Lena thought that maybe it was deliberate, that they went somewhere without telling her? No... no they wouldn't, would they? She argued with herself for a short while, making her way to the entrance of the house. Perhaps she just needed some air to clear her thoughts.

Except... it was almost completely dark, Lena could just barely recognise where she was as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Did she walk in here without realising just how pitch black it was? Goes to show how scatterbrained she was today.

"Uh, hello?" She called out.  
No response.

Lena opened her mouth to call out again when suddenly the lights flickered on and she was bombarded by an obnoxious amount of party poppers. The entire McDuck family was here, in a room full of balloons, presents, party food and all sorts.

She was at a loss for words.

"Surprise!!" Her best friend, Webby Vanderduck, ran in front of Lena to congratulate her. "Happy Birthday Lena!! I remembered what you told me before and it made me really really sad sooooooo I got everyone together to throw you the best- and first- surprise birthday party ever!" She shot out another part popper, just barely missing her treasured guest.

Lena stared at Webby then to the rest of her family. They were happy, smiling at her, even that old codger Scrooge who Lena was informed wasn't a fan of birthday parties gave her an oddly heartwarming smirk.

It was all too much.

Without warning Lena began to cry, tears streaming down her face. Webby was the first to react. Running towards her best friend, asking her what was wrong.

"Lena?! Lena are you okay? Oh no, did we scare you? Is something wrong? You know you can tell me, right? Lena?" She attempted to console her now sobbing friend but nothing seemed to be working, she was completely unresponsive. Feeling he might have a better idea about the situation, Scrooge walked over and pulled Lena in for a hug.

"Now ah know how ye feel lass, never did like birthday parties meself. They're just so-"

"It's not that..." Lena interrupted.

Scrooge looked at her curiously. "It's not?"

The girl shook her head slowly, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before speaking again.

"It's just I've never... well... no one's ever... y'know." Lena took another look around the room with its new party ready decor and now concerned guests. They went through all this effort just for her. For someone who hasn't even lived here that long, for someone who was the catalyst in Magica's return. Despite all that... they were doing this... for her? "No one's ever... thrown me a birthday party before." Lena nervously shuffled with her sweater, looking down at the ground. "No one ever cared about me like this..."

"Ay well... we do." Scrooge took his hand under Lena's beak and lifted her head up, making her look at him. He was smiling. That stupid sappy soft smile of his that she just couldn't resist reciprocating. She spent fifteen years dealing with that witch, obeying her every command even though it hurt. Magica never cared about her, to her Lena was just some puppet that had served its purpose and needed to be tossed aside, but here... here for the first time in her life she has... a family. A collection of people who all love and care for her. They even went through all this trouble hosting a surprise birthday party because she had never had one before.

"Heh..." Lena let out a soft laugh as she dried her eyes. Suddenly she felt something grab her hand. Turning around she saw a rather excited Webby beside her.

"Well Lena, aren't you gonna open your presents?"

"Alright Webby, show me what you got." She took Webby's hand allowed herself to be led by the girl towards a table where multitude of presents were laid across it. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Donald and Mrs. Beakly all gathered around to give Lena their respective presents, with Scrooge following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I marathoned Ducktales in like a day and I am DEAD INSIDE. What the HECK that show is so good and the Finale freaking killed me. I've just been thinking non-stop about little drabbles I could write, primarily surrounding Webby and Lena because their dynamic is to die for
> 
> Wanted to write something short and sweet for my favourite troubled girl who deserves a loving family


End file.
